Wii Sports
Wii Sports is a sports game developed and published by Nintendo as a launch title for the Wii video game console, and part of the Touch! Generations. The game was first released in North America along with the Wii on November 19, 2006, and was released in Japan, Australia, and Europe the following month. It was included as a pack-in game with the Wii console in all territories except Japan, making it the first game included with the launch of a Nintendo system since Mario's Tennis for the Virtual Boy in 1995. Wii Sports is now available on its own as part of the Nintendo Selects collection of games and is no longer a pack-in game for the Wii. The game is a collection of five sports simulations, designed to demonstrate the motion-sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote to new players. The five sports included are tennis, baseball, bowling, golf, and boxing. Players use the Wii Remote to mimic actions performed in real life sports, such as swinging a tennis racket. The rules for each game are simplified to make them more accessible to new players. The game also features training and fitness modes that monitor players' progress in the sports. Overall, Wii Sports has been well received by critics and received awards from the gaming press and entertainment community. It is the best-selling video game of all time as of 2009, having outsold the previous best-seller, Super Mario Bros., also published by Nintendo. As of January 28, 2011, 75.66 million copies of the game had been sold/distributed worldwide.'' Wii Sports'' has been featured on television in Wii commercials, news reports, and other programming.The game has become a popular means for social gatherings and competitions among players of varying ages. It was followed by a sequel, Wii Sports Resort, in 2009. Gameplay Wii Sports consists of five separate sports games—tennis, baseball, bowling, golf, and boxing—accessed from the main menu.The games use the motion sensor capabilities of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk attachment to control the actions of the on-screen character. The player moves the remote in a similar manner to how the separate games are played in real life; for example, holding and swinging the Wii Remote like a golf club, baseball bat or bowling ball. Some aspects of the gameplay are computer controlled. In tennis, player movement is controlled by the Wii, while the swinging of the racket is controlled by the player. Baseball consists of batting and pitching, with all of the fielding and baserunning handled by the Wii. Each game features a standard play mode, training mode, and multiple player options. The standard play mode mimics each game's respective method of play: tennis, a doubles match; baseball, a simple game of pitching and batting; bowling, a ten-pin, ten-frame game; golf, playing on a 3-hole or 9-hole golf course; and boxing, a three-round boxing match. Training mode is a single player option that allows a player to practice certain aspects of the sports and rewards them with medals. Every game has a single-player or two-player mode, and some games allow up to four players via various methods. Bowling and golf allow for multiple players taking turns with a single Wii Remote, while tennis requires each player to have their own. The multiplayer mode for Wii Sports usually has the players competing against each other in the normal manner of the specific sports; the one exception is tennis which allows for two players to play together or against each other